The Awakening
by DrarryPeoples
Summary: Light chuckled inside his mind as Ryuzaki died before him...Or NOT! This is what should have happened. WARNING: Yaoi


_**This is my first LightxL that I wrote a long time ago and finally posted it! Enjoy :3**_

As his eyes slowly closed, I jumped towards him. I caught him before he fell to ground gracefully.

A most dignified death.

I chuckled inside my mind. This will most certainly sell it.

Before he closed his eyes entirely, I brought my lips to his and kissed him. That way no one would suspect me being Kira. But to my surprise, his eyes shot open and I was shocked.

The others let out gasps and grunts of disgust, but Ryuzaki, on the other hand, kissed me back. He had his hands at the side of my face and slipped his tongue inside.

The questions that skidded through my mind cleared up and I was more entranced than shocked.

I let my tongue savour the sweetness of his over-sugared-coffee. When we broke apart, we were breathing heavily.

He put his arms around my neck and smiled slyly.

"Light, you weren't the only one with a few tricks." I stared at him, clearly confused. "I'm not Ryuzaki, Light." He whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened. "What? Well, who are you then?" I asked, shock still tugging at the edge of my voice.

He simply smiled and kissed me again with more force and my body gave in. He rolled on top of me.

"Do you want me to entertain you?" Ryuzaki asked seductively.

I was too shocked and I didn't know how to react.

Ryuzaki licked and nibbled my ear and I moaned, surprisingly. Everyone jolted at that and my father and the others decided to leave, too disgusted to stay.

Ryuzaki kissed me with so much passion that my arms went numb. His tongue twirled and twisted around mine and every now and then he'd suck my tongue.

I felt very weird. It was like Ryuzaki was slipping me some kind of drug while kissing me. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed him closer.

Our kisses got sloppier and he gasped for air every now and then. I let my lips leave his mouth and I breathed "Ryuzaki…" My eyes were hazy, but I could still see him clearly.

I smiled and I launched forward to kiss him passionately. I grabbed his waist and slid his hips towards mine, making him grind against my arousal.

We broke the kiss and moans escaped our mouths. My eyes shut, but seconds later I opened them to catch a glimpse of Ryuzaki. His mouth hung open and saliva dripped down as he moaned.

I couldn't bear the sight and I grabbed him closer, smacking our lips together.

Moaning and heaving as we french kissed, Ryuzaki let out a soft cry. He's so cute.

I pulled his pants off and he ripped mine off. He slid his asshole over my erection, moaning even louder. I really can't take it anymore.

I grabbed his hand and put a few of his fingers in his mouth. Fuck, this turned me on even more. His saliva dripped down his hand and on mine. I released his fingers from his mouth and whispered, "Your ass is mine." Still holding his hand I slid two of his slick fingers inside his asshole and he moaned loudly.

I didn't trust his fingers to stretch him just right so I slid mine in too. He gasped and panted as my fingers crossed around his and screamed once I reached his sweet spot. I took all our fingers out and slammed his hips down, entering him.

He screamed continuously and I pulled out then thrusted upwards while pulling his hips down. It felt so good.

"Nn…Light!" As I heard him screaming my name, I felt my body move faster and harder.

He moaned louder and louder and I silenced his lips with mine, while filling him up with my cum. He screamed and tightened and twitched around my member, covering us both in his cum.

I grabbed him against my body and laid still. I could feel his heartbeat against my chest and I could feel him deflating like a balloon when he sighed.

I chuckled. Ryuzaki lied on my chest and stared at my eyes.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

To think that this detective would outsmart me and Kira and make me fall for him and his scheme. What a smart guy he is. There were still a lot of questions in my mind of course.

Ryuzaki stared at me until his eyes slowly closed. I let my fingertips linger at the nape of his neck. Before he fell asleep he gave me a gentle smile. I kissed him on the forehead.

I woke up in a jail cell on a cold, hard bed.

 _ **Review Please! I'd love to know what you think about it.**_

 _ **-Drarrypeoples**_


End file.
